Blue-quiet
by blue-quiet
Summary: Aqui es donde relatare solo historias sobre mi oc blue-quiet, el es un unicornio que estudia en la preparatoria de canterlot y que a pesar de su edad acaba de obtener su cuttiemark
1. Capítulo 1: origen de mi cuttiemark

Origen de mi cuttie Mark

Esto empezó un 28 de octubre, un joven unicornio de pelaje azul y crin corta y de color negro había sido despertado por su madre, el joven unicornio solo soltó un gruñido a su madre mientras utilizaba la telequinesis de su cuerno para cubrir su cara con su sabana.

"vamos blue, se te esta haciendo tarde, así piensas empezar tu día?" blue quiet no contesto, solo se levantó de un salto tomo su mochila para salir galopando lo más rápido que podía, su madre solo sonreía mientras se paraba en la puerta que su hijo había dejado abierta en su huida.

Una vez en su escuela el día paso más tranquilo, al llegar a su salón sus compañeros intentaron saludarlo , pero este solo entro al salón con una mirada seria, como si no los escuchara, al llegar a su lugar se puso a conversar con la única amiga que tenía en ese salón, ella era una pony muy tranquila y muy educada, su crin era de un gris oscuro y su pelaje igual solo que más claro, por lo que su cuttie Mark de color purpura resaltaba mucho, "he hola, no has tenido una buena mañana, verdad?" pregunto un poco sarcástica al ver que su amigo apenas venia peinado y se notaba que había galopado por un buen rato "na, estoy bien" contesto el con mucha despreocupación, siguieron platicando hasta que vieron que el profesor entraba saludando a sus alumnos, tras unas largas y aburridas horas blue quiet y Octavia salieron de su salón de clases,

**-blue quiet-** Entonces…sabes que día es mañana?

**-octavia-** Claro, sábado

**-blue quiet-** Ummm…

**-octavia-** Solo bromeaba sé que es tu cumpleaños, y tengo un gran regalo…

**-blue quiet-** Sabes que a mí no me gustan las corbatas, verdad?

**-octavia-** No es una corbata, es una sorpresa, porque no me buscas mañana a las 12:30 en el parque cerca de mi casa, ahí estaré con tu regalo, ok?

**-blue quiet-** Ok, me gustaría seguir platicando pero tengo que irme a casa

**-octavia-** Está bien, no olvides ir al parque mañana.

Al llegar a su casa, este solo llego a comer, y tumbarse en su cama a dormir. El día siguiente fue casi igual, solo que hoy blue quiet fue despertado, por su madre y hermano que le cantaban la canción de cumpleaños mientras como siempre él se quejaba de que aun quería dormir, pero apenas se fijaba de la hora, él se peinó y cepillo los dientes lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a tiempo donde había quedado con su amiga. Al llegar el noto muy alegre sosteniendo su chelo mientras lo saludaba a la distancia, "imagino que no me regalara el libro de terror que quería" susurro sarcásticamente al ver a su amiga con su pesado instrumento. "entonces listo para escuchar mi canción" dijo alegre Octavia, "claro empieza" dijo el unicornio un poco decepcionado pero a la vez agradecido del regalo tan original, al terminar esa cara medio seria reflejaba una sonrisa que el intentaba ocultar, "vaya, no son pantuflas, pero igual me gusto" dijo el en tono sarcástico para ocultar su sonrisa "bueno, pues el almuerzo te toca a ti", y así siguieron platicando hasta que llegaron a un café donde pasaron para almorzar tranquilamente, una vez conseguida una mesa un sonido muy fuerte se escuchó fuera, razón por la que todos los ponys que estaban ahí voltearon a ver, el Pegaso causante de ese sonido solo fue reconocido por blue quiet quien saludo al Pegaso por la ventana, este Pegaso entro como si no se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo antes y se dirigía a su amigo sin darse cuenta que era el centro de las miradas

**-cloudhawk-**"hey hola, felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños" dijo el Pegaso alegremente

**-blue quiet-** "hola, y porque la caída tan repentina?"

**-cloudhawk-**"a eso, solo me paseaba por aquí cuando te vi y decidí felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y claro te traje un regalo, recuerdas que querías ir a ese concierto de rock?" dijo mientras se ponía sus lentes de aviador sobre su frente

**-blue quiet-** Si, conseguiste un disco de esa banda?

**-cloudhawk-**No, pero conseguí boletos para el concierto

**-blue quiet-** Wow

"puf, no sé cómo llaman música a ese horrendo ruido" dijo Octavia intentando no ser escuchada

**-blue quiet-** "Ni yo, pero me gusta" dijo el unicornio con tono de despreocupación

**-cloudhawk-**"no te entendí, pero bueno, tengo que seguir practicando mis vuelos así que nos vemos en el concierto" dijo el sin darse cuenta de nada

Una vez que cloudhawk salió, Octavia dio un ligero suspiro "sabes, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar en la tienda de instrumentos de vinyl, te gustaría ir conmigo? Así no me aburriré ahí", "bueno porque no, de todas formas el concierto empieza muy tarde" dijo el con alegría por ya no tener que pasar el día aburrido esperando ir al concierto. "bueno tengo que irme, prometí ayudar a vinyl a grabar sus ruidos que ella llama música", "está bien" dijo con una sonrisa para hacer que no se diera cuenta que no habían comido nada, mientras el pedía una rebanada de pastel.

Al día siguiente todo empezó bien, su madre había estado durmiendo por lo que no lo despertó temprano como siempre, pero lo que hoy lo había despertado fue una bolsa con monedas de oro que tenía una etiqueta en la parte superior, la carta decía "hijo, siento no estar contigo en tu día especial y tampoco haberte dado un regalo, pero te dejo esta bolsa para que te compre algo", él no podía ser más feliz, pero no sabía que comprarse con ese dinero, pero recordó que iría a visitar a Octavia a su trabajo así que lo olvido pero aun así llego a la tienda donde Octavia con su bolsa de monedas en el hocico, en la saludo mientras miraba a todas partes viendo los instrumentos que brillaban de lo limpios que estaban, pero había uno que le gustaba, era una guitarra acústica de color azul que estaba casi escondida entre guitarras de color café, anaranjadas y rojas, él le pregunto por ella y ella solo contesto "te gusta?, solo la tienen porque falto una guitarra roja, no es muy cara porque a nadie le gustaban," el solo pareció ignorarlo y puso su bolsa sobre el mostrador

**-blue quiet-**"yo la quiero" dijo muy emocionado,

**-octavia-**"vaya, vinyl me aposto que la lograría vender, y creí haber ganado, pero bueno" dijo ella contemplando la guitarra como si fuera algo extraño, y sabes tocar?"

**-blue quiet-**"claro que no" dijo sin quitar la vista en su nueva adquisición,

**-blue quiet-**"pero hoy iré al concierto e intentare que el guitarrista de la banda me la firme" dijo con alegría que en él era muy rara,

**-octavia-**"bueno, en ese caso, te regalo un paquete de cuerdas y una plumilla para que luego consigas quien te enseñe a tocar",

**-blue quiet-**"gracias, ya casi es hora del concierto tengo que irme"

**-octavia- **Bueno suerte

Cuando el llego a la entrada vio que ya estaba su amigo esperando impaciente pero una vez que el llego se olvidó de tanto que llevaba esperando y entraron.

Después de horas de escuchar su grupo favorito, el joven unicornio se levantó de donde estaba y pidió a su amigo que lo esperaba mientras conseguía el autógrafo, pero cuando iba de camino a la banda que aún estaba en el escenario quitando sus instrumentos, el escucho un fuerte grito "hey miren a ese flanco en blanco, tan viejo y aun no tiene su marca" grito un pony más grande y fuerte que él, rodeado de sus amigos, "dime pequeño, que se siente sentir envidia de que tus amigos ya tienen marca?" dijo con tono de crueldad, "envidia? Claro que no, porque envidiaría eso?" lo decía mientras retrocedía y cubría su flanco con su cola, "crees que no he notado que quieres que firmen esa cosa? pues no " lo dijo mientras le arrebataba la guitarra, "porque no regresas a tu casa y te dibujas una marca con crayolas?", entonces en Pegaso paso rápidamente quitándole la guitarra a aquel abusador, mientras que en su maniobra también tiro un vaso de agua sobre el que a consecuencia revelo que la supuesta marca se derretía, "así que yo soy muy grande para no tener una marca, eh?" mirate a ti, lo dijo mientras su amigo Pegaso se paraba a un lado de él y se reía de la situación, mientras el gran pony se ponía rojo del enojo de haber sido humillado y que incluso sus amigos se reían de él, un pony alto y delgado se paraba detrás del Pegaso y del unicornio, "valla, así que te gusta burlarte de los demás? Eso no me gusta de mis fans" entonces ellos 2 se dieron vuelta para ver a guitar strings el guitarrista de la banda e ídolo de blue quiet, y ustedes 2, me sorprenden, por cierto escuche que tu querías que te firmaran tu guitarra", "he, si" dijo blue quiet, con nervios muy notorios,

**-guitar strings-** "ok, puedes prestármela un momento?", entonces el empezó a tocarla, esta vez la emoción en la cara del unicornio no se podía disfrazar de ninguna forma,

**-guitar strings-** "parece que te ha gustado como toco, y sabes tú?"

**-blue quiet- **"no, pero eso quiero"

**-guitar strings-**"bueno, todo mi grupo es de aquí y estaremos descansando por un tiempo en lo que escribimos canciones nuevas, porque no nos visitas para aprender?"

Entonces blue quiet no pudo contenerse más y estuvo dando saltos de emoción alrededor del guitarrista mientras repetía un "si" sin darse cuenta que un brillo en su flanco hasta que su amigo cloudhawk se lo dijo por 5ta vez, entonces él se paró para poder contemplar su brillo pero este había desaparecido dejando en cambio el dibujo de una plumilla de guitarra con una figura de 2 corcheas unidas, solo la vio y al ver que al fin tenía su cuttiemark solo se despidió del guitarrista y su amigo y salió galopando como nunca lo había echo, en su camino él se tropezó con Octavia que llevaba tanto trabajando que se veía cansada y su melena estaba despeinada y con el choque que había tenido con su amigo estaba peor, "puedes explicarme porque no te fijas?"

**-blue quiet- **"claro, al fin tengo mi cuttiemark" dijo ignorando que ella estaba molesta, pero al ver su marca eso había quedado atrás,

**-octavia-** "vaya, una plumilla, entonces tu talento es la música como yo?" dijo ella emocionada

**-blue quiet- **"eh, quizá, solo apareció cuando guitar strings se ofrecio enseñarme a tocar, bueno tengo que ir a casa, nos vemos" dijo tan rápido que Octavia apenas entendió

Cuando llego por fin a su casa volvió a estrellarse, pero esta vez había sido con su padre, este sin siquiera moverse con el golpe noto que el motivo de la emoción de su hijo era porque por fin tenía su cuttieamrk, entonces él lo levanto como si se tratara de un costal "hijo, tu marca y es un escudo!, serás guardia como tu padre"

**-blue quiet-** "escudo?" repitió el unicornio,

**-blue quiet-** "de echo.." intento hablar pero fue interrumpido por su padre que lo había jalado fuera de la casa junto con él para lanzarle una carreta de gran tamaño, el pobre unicornio se puso tan nervioso que solo se puso en posición para resistir el golpe, pero en cambio un destello azul broto de su cuerno formando la silueta de su marca haciendo un fuerte escudo en el que la carreta se destruyó,

**-padre de blue quiet-**"si! Apenas empiezas y ya eres tan bueno como los guardias que tu padre dirige, no sabes cuánto es mi orgullo"

**-blue quiet-**"pero padre" dijo el unicornio aun mareado por nunca haber hecho tal escudo,

**-blue quiet-**"mi marca apareció cuando un guitarrista se ofreció a ensenarme a tocar por eso el símbolo de en medio"

el padre, simplemente se quedó viendo fijamente la marca de su hijo, "si, tienes razón, pero todos saben que la magia de nosotros los unicornios es limitada para ciertas cosas, en tu caso esta se limita a tocar instrumentos y proteger, con esa resistencia tomaras mi lugar cuando yo no pueda seguir, estoy orgulloso de ti, cumples 15 años, consigues tu marca y además demuestras poder tomar mi lugar, en un mismo día, bueno a partir de mañana empezaras a entrenar ese hechizo con un compañero mío, y además tu instrumento, por ahora, que te parece comer tu pastel de cumpleaños?"…

**Fin…tal vez (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°**)


	2. blue quiet y su pony especial

Era un día tranquilo en canterlot, blue quiet había regresado una semana antes de que las clases empezaran, el había quedado con su pony especial lizzeth que se verían ese día en este parque, y efectivamente ya se le veía y no solo a ella y no a otro pony q se veía alto y fuerte a comparación del unicornio azul...

**Blue quiet:** he, hola lizzeth y quien es tu amigo?

**Lizzeth**: Huh? O es strong Wings

**Strong Wings****:** he, hola, aquí lizzeth me ha contado mucho de ti, tocas guitarra, y dime, juegas algún deporte?

**Blue quiet:** bueno, no

**Lizzeth: **pensábamos salir esta tarde pero...recordé que tengo algo pendiente que hacer, porque no se quedan aquí mientras vuelvo...

**Blue quiet:** ok,

**Strong Wings**: si, no te preocupes cuando regreses él y yo seremos los mejores amigos

**Lizzeth: **Oki, vuelvo ahorita No me tardo!

**Strong Wings****:** si q te vaya bien

Mientras tanto con bue quiet y strong Wings

**strong Wings****:** entonces tu tocas esa cosa de ahí? (tomando la guitarra con brusquedad)

**Blue quiet:** he si, de hecho no tiene tanto que la compre

**strong Wings****:** aja (rompiendo las cuerdas) ahora no hagas ruido iré haya a comer algo así q cuando lizzet regrese me dices

**Blue quiet: **aja…

Entonces lizzeth regreso de la visita a su amiga:

**Lizzeth:** hola regrese

**lizzeth:** pero q le paso a tu guitarra, todas las cuerdas rotas?

**Blue quiet:** sí, creo q las rompí intentando afinarla

**Lizzeth:** Seguro?!

**Blue quiet:** si, sabes no soy muy bueno controlando eso

**strong Wings****:** si los accidentes pasan eres un poco torpe azul

**Lizzeth: **s-strong wings!

**strong Wings****:** que?! Yo solo decía, aquí tu amigo es un poco despistado

**Lizzeth:** S-Si pero, no es necesario decirlo de esa manera

**strong Wings****:** ok ok igual ya somos los mejores amigos, no azulito?!(Abrazándolo)

**Blue quiet:** he sí, creo q si

**Lizzeth:** Que bien! (Le da un pequeño beso a los dos en la mejilla)

**strong Wings**: ok, entonces ahora q estamos todos juntos, a dónde vamos?

**Lizzeth:** Bueno, no lo sé...emmmm...

**strong Wings****:** Y si vamos al lugar donde nos conocimos? Lizzeth?

**Lizzeth:** OOOO SI! vamos!

**Blue quiet:** claro porque no

**Lizzeth:** Pero antes, denme un segundo, no me tardo

**blue quiet:** ok

Ella se va...

**strong Wings****:** te dire algo, ella será mía, y la verdad creo que esta mejor así no sé qué ve en ti

**Blue quiet:** sabes si quieres no seamos amigos pero no es para que te pongas de esa forma, además ella y… (Siendo interrumpido)

**Lizzeth:** Ya llegue!

**strong Wings****:** que bueno, entonces ya nos vamos?

**Lizzeth:** Oki...

Lizzeth, Blue y wings iban hacia un lugar especial donde todo era diversión y más diversión pero, al parecer cada que Lizzeth no veía wings le decía "Cosas" a Blue

**Blue quiet:** entonces... q hacemos aquí

**Lizzeth:** Nos divetiremos!

**strong Wings****:** o si

**Lizzeth:** Bueno, ya llegamos~!

**Blue quiet;** ok

**Lizzeth:** Wiiii!

**strong Wings****:** por cierto, me dejarías un segundo a solas con blue quiet, quiero decirle algo...

**Lizzeth:** Oki!

**Strong Wings****:** gracias...ahora mira azul, ella será mía a partir de hoy, así que si intentas hacer algo te las veras conmigo

**Blue quiet:** pero si yo ya... (Llega lizzeth)

**Lizzeth:** S-Sucede algo?

**strong Wings****:** ok, lo admito solo he venido para q estar juntos, pero no conté con que esto ya estaría contigo...

**Lizzeth:** O-Oye! *Sonrojada*

**Blue quiet: **y ya es tarde, está conmigo

**Lizzeth:**...

**strong Wings****:** entonces pelearías por ella?

**Blue quiet:** no es un trofeo, pero si quieres ver qué puedo hacer adelante

Entonces strong wings le abalanza contra el unicornio que apenas logro crear un escudo de magia pequeño que apenas fue tocado se rompió…

**Lizzeth: **(sorprendida por lo que pasaba)

Entonces blue quiet se levantó rápidamente para intentar embestir al enorme Pegaso pero ante su intento fallido strong wings lo empujo con mucha fuerza contra un árbol cercano…

**Lizzeth:**...

**Blue quiet:** (ya teniendo problemas para levantarse pero usando su magia para convertir unas tablas que estaban cerca para hacer un violín para intentar golpearlo).

**strong wings:** (que simple mente no le afecto el golpe)...ja, eso es inútil justo como tu

**Lizzeth:**...

**Blue quiet:** (convirtiendo esos escombros de madera en otro violín para golpear a wings, tras volver a fallar el Pegaso lo vuelve a lanzar contra un árbol)

**strong wings:** vez lizzeth, porque estar con ese perdedor cuando yo estoy aquí?

**Lizzeth:**…para mi él no es un perdedor...

**Blue quiet:** para mi si...

**strong Wings****:** ja, entonces qué? el chiste era ver quien se lastimaba más?

**Lizzeth:** Esta bien… ya basta!

**strong Wings****:** solo miralo, esta tumbado ahí, ni siquiera puede defenderse así mismo

**Lizzeth:** Y eso que...a mí no me importa... el al menos me demostró que puede hacer lo que sea por mi

**strong Wings****:** entonces que me harás si quiero seguir peleando con él?

**Lizzeth:** Yo lo ayudare

**Blue quiet:** naaa… yo puedo, (encerrando a wings en un escudo mágico)

**Blue quiet: **eso esperaba hacer

**strong Wings****:** (rompiendo el escudo con una patada) ja, vez que débil eres, no puedes ni con tu sombra,

**Blue quiet:** entonces no usare mi magia, (galopando rápido para intentar patearlo volviendo a fallar)...ergh, (recogiendo su guitarra con magia y rompiéndosela en la cabeza)

**Lizzeth:**...

**strong wings:** basta… si así lo quieres lizzeth no pienso seguir con esto, igual no eres mi primera opción

**Lizzeth:**...Huh?...

**strong Wings****:** si, como sea me largo, adios

**Blue quiet:** creeme que no te extrañare

**Lizzeth:** E-Estas bien?

**Blue quiet;** supongo...aún tengo cuatro patas y mi cuerno

**Lizbeth:** Bien, porque no vamos a casa mientras te recuperes

**Blue quiet: **ok...vamos...

**Lizzeth:** Q-Que estás pensando?!

**blue quiet:** nada, solo me siento adolorido

**Lizzeth:** Oki, yo te curo

**Blue quiet:** ok, pero me lastime mi pierna, crees q puedas llevarme volando?

**Lizzeth:** Claro

Y así llegaron a la casa de lizzeth...mientras ella buscaba con que curar pequeñas heridas de blue quiet, el solo estaba sentado

**Lizzeth:** mMMM...

**Blue quiet:** qué pasa?

**Lizzeth:** No encuentro nada

**Blue quiet:** bueno, igual ya estoy bien, porque no vamos a comer, tengo hambre

**Lizzeth:** Oki!

**Blue quiet:** bueno, antes pasemos a mi casa para darte un boleto

**lizzeth:** Oki, y para qué es?

**Blue quiet:** es para el próximo concierto de la orquesta de canterlot, conseguí un puesto para tocar ahí

**Lizzeth:** Que genial!

Y luego ambos salieron de la casa de lizzeth para ir a buscar donde comer…

FIN….feliz "hearts and hooves"


	3. Chapter 2: las 2 caras de un poni

Las 2 caras de un pony

Blue quiet había llegado a la estación del tren de canterlot, con su maleta que solo tenía un libro para escribir lo que aprendería, plumas, tintero, una bufanda negra con rayas azules y una guitarra

Entonces pasaron las horas y el tren no llegaba, además había sido tan distraído que solo se dio cuenta que había dejado su bolsas de dinero en su cuarto cuando busco en su maleta dinero para comprar un café en lo que él esperaba el tren, pero aun llevaba dinero para pagar entonces el solo siguió sentado sobre su maleta mientras estaba con la mirada perdida, entonces alcanzo a ver que se acercaba el tren y el entro para comprar su boleto, llego el tren y escogió su lugar, el camino de canterlot a pony ville era muy largo por lo que el saco su guitarra y se puso a tocar mientras se separaba de su mundo real, aun el tren no se movía y muchos ponys se acomodaban en cada lugar y un pony de los que habían pasado le había tirado la guitarra y ni se habían dado cuenta, por lo que el después de eso solo estaba sentado abrazado a su guitarra, paso un rato y todos los ponys estaban en sus lugares el volvió a tomar su guitarra volteando a todos lados para evitar que lo de antes volviera a pasar, entonces el volvió a acomodarse y mientras tocaba y el tren empezaba a avanzar una Pegaso paso corriendo y se sentó justo al lado de él, tirando por accidente su guitarra, pero a pesar de que ya eran 2 veces el solo la recogió con su magia mientras saludaba a la Pegaso que aun intentaba recuperar el aliento,

**Pegaso:**

Hola… se me hizo un poco tarde, no?

**Blue quiet:**

Si, supongo, pero eres un Pegaso, podías volar, o no?

**Pegaso:**

Aaa, sí, pero me puse tan nerviosa cuando me di cuenta que lo olvide

**Blue quiet:**

Yo soy igual olvido todo cuando estoy nervioso, por eso vine temprano

**Lizzeth:**

Por cierto no te he dicho mi nombre, soy lizzeth roxas.

**Blue quiet:**

Yo soy blue quiet,

**Lizzeth:**

Y te queda perfecto el nombre, tu pelaje azul y tú forma de hablar

**Blue quiet:**

Umm, si yo no hablo mucho, prefiero tocar guitarra

**Lizzeth:**

Wow, y vas a ir a pony ville para tocar en un lugar importante?

**Blue quiet:**

Nop, iré a practicar magia, pero ahora que lo dices, es una buena idea deje mi dinero en casa,

**Lizzeth:**

Umm, mala suerte, yo solo estaré en pony ville una semana pero si termino lo que vengo a hacer creo que podría buscarte y si también estas libre podría ayudarte cantando mientras tu tocas

**Blue quiet:**

Seria genial, rara vez toco mientras alguien canta, pero jamás he estado en pony ville, dudo que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo

**Lizzeth**:

Si, igual no es posible que te pierdas, los ponys de ahí son muy amables puedes pedirles direcciones y las dan con gusto, porque no lo intentas y nos vemos en unos días en sugarcube corner, todos conocen el lugar y yo estaré yendo todos los días, cuando estés libre puedes ir

**Blue quiet:**

Ok, si todos son como dices y termino rápido estaré ahí…

Y así pasaron horas mientras platicaban y blue quiet tocaba guitarra mientras lizzeth cantaba con una hermosa voz…al fin llego blue quiet a pony ville se dio cuenta que donde él debía buscar a la hermana del líder de la guardia era un castillo y en la entrada se veía una alegre alicornio lila que lo saludaba desde lejos.

**Twilight sparkle:**

Hola, tú debes de ser blue quiet, no? Yo soy la princesa twilight sparkle, la hermana se shining armor, y me dijo que tu venias a perfeccionar tu magia defensiva

**Blue quiet:**

Así es, ya se hacer guitarras con magia, como esta, pero el escudo de magia solo lo he logrado una vez hace como 3 meses

**Twilight:**

Ya veo, pero primero pasa al castillo, no podemos practicar aquí…

Y si pasaron largas horas de práctica y aun después del largo día el solo era capaz de crear pequeños escudos mágicos que no eran muy resistentes…

**Twilight:**

Bueno, para llevar un día apenas y que olvide que deberías estar cansado por el largo viaje has avanzado mucho, ahora porque no descansas y te muestro un truco que he aprendido recién?,

**Blue quiet:**

Ok… (Sentándose)

**Twilight:**

Vez la manzana? Qué vez en ella?

**Blue quiet:**

Una manzana vieja solamente,

**Twilight:**

Pues eso es, pero no por mucho, el hechizo que estoy practicando me permitirá que al usarlo sobre esa manzana cree 2 una manzana vieja y de sabor desagradable y una manzana madura y muy buena, en resumen separa lo bueno de lo malo y crea 2 entidades… ahora mira con atención

En eso justo cuando twilight disparo su hechizo una Pegaso amarilla y de melena roza entro volando muy rápido, tanto que no pudo parar cuando se dio cuenta que enfrente había un unicornio que tras el choque se atravesó en el hechizo y una gran nube de humo negro y blanco se apodero de todo el castillo…

**Twilight:**

Flutter shy…cof…cof… que pasa contigo?!

**Fluttershy:**

Oh, sí, cof…cof.. Yo estaba jugando con un águila cuando esta tomo a ángel, trate de seguirlos pero mis alas no son tan cof…cof… Fuertes así que los perdí de vista muy rápido

**Twilight:**

Está bien mañana iremos a buscar a tu conejo, pero ahora tengo que revisar si no le ha pasado nada a blue quiet, lo he alcanzado con mi hechizo gracias a tu repentina aparición

**Fluttershy:**

Oh, como lo siento, solo me he asustado mucho por lo que ha pasado…

**Twilight:**

Ok, ahora dejame ver que le ha pasado…oye blue quiet, estas bien?

**Blue quiet:**

Si, creo, solo un poco mareado…nada que no se me quite descansando,

**Twilight:**

Está bien, descansaremos por hoy, deja que te lleve a tu habitación…

Y así, paso la noche blue quiet, aun mareado pero caminaba perfectamente.

Al fin se hizo de día, un día de cielo despejado y soleado

**Twilight:**

(Tocando la puerta)…buenos días, porque no bienes conmigo a desayunar a sugarcube corner así también conocerás a una amiga mía,

Blue quiet;

Ok.

Y así fueron caminando por pony ville, pero sus habitantes no parecían tan amistosos como lizzeth decía, de echo era notorio que volteaban a verlos como si hubieran hecho algo malo, apenas estaban por poner un pie en sugarcube corner una voz se escuchó dentro que grito: ¡TU!, entonces una pony rosa que tenía un recipiente lleno de mezcla para pastel sobre su melena salto sobre el sometiéndolo con una ridícula facilidad,

**Twilight:**

Pinkie que estás haciendo, él es amigo mío,

**Pinkie:**

Amigo?! Eso es tu amigo?!... estas loca, el vino hace un momento, me dijo q quería un gran pastel y yo le dije que se sentara porque tardaría y mientras hacia la mezcla él se paró y me dijo que solo quería la mezcla, se la di y la dejo caer en mi melena, luego se fue riendo y unos minutos después regreso contigo

**Twilight:**

Pero eso es imposible, llevamos media hora caminado no pudo ser el

**Pinkie:**

Que no te engañe su apariencia tranquila, él es malo,

**Twilight:**

Pero pinkie decías lo mismo de fluttershy y no nos ha hecho nada malo

**Pinkie:**

Ella es buena fingiendo, en cambio el solo llego y empezó a causar problemas…

En eso 2 ponys llegaron galopando, una de pelaje blanco y melena morada y despeinada y otra de pelaje anaranjado igual que su melena

**Twilight:**

Déjenme adivinar, el unicornio azul les hizo algo?

**La pony de melena morada (rarity):**

Y lo dices como si no fuera nada, el llego a mi tienda y me hizo hacerle una capa y en cuanto se la di el salió huyendo de mi tienda

**La otra (Apple jack):**

Te quejas de mas rarity, yo lo vi llegar a mi granja pidiendo manzanas, pero le dije que aún no estaban maduras y el gruño y empezó a patear mis arboles mientras daba mordidas a las manzanas y las escupía por no estar maduras,

**Rarity:**

Yo quejarme?! Mira que dices Apple Jack, te quejas porque un pony tiro unas cuantas manzanas,

**Lizzet:**

Tú!... así que no te basto con tirarle la mezcla a pinkie?! Que quieres ahora…?

**Twilight:**

YA VAZTA!, gritar no consigue nada, definitivamente algo anda mal, yo he pasado toda la mañana con él, es imposible que él hubiera hecho esto

**?:**

Wwow. Eres tú, como llegaste aquí tan rápido? Y tú capa?

**Twilight:**

Misterio resuelto, creo saber que paso…ayer le mostraba mi hechizo a blue quiet, el hechizo consistía en separar lo bueno de lo malo y crear 2 entidades, y ustedes 3 dicen que el blue quiet con el que se toparon era grosero e impaciente,

**Blue quiet 2:**

Así es, ayer me separe de eso, jamás había sido tan feliz, porque esas caras? No están felices de conocerme?

**Apple Jack:**

Solo deja que ponga mis cascos en ti…

(En eso, se cercaba en el cielo una alicornio que por alguna razón no venía con guardias.)

**Celestia:**

Hola, ponys, vengo a ver cómo va el unicornio blue quiet?

**Blue quet 2:**

Ho princesa, creo que lo de que sus súbditos de pony ville eran amistosos era solo una mentira, apenas he llegado aquí y han sido muy groseros conmigo, ni siquiera twilight me ha querido ensenar magia, parece que lo de ser princesa se subió a la cabeza.

Celestia:

Tienes razón, al parecer fue un error mío pedirle el favor al líder de la guardia, ahora mandare una carta para que te escolten a canterlot, mis disculpas,

**Blue quiet 2:**

(Con una sonrisa malvada) no mandaras nada, (usando magia de su cuerno para encerrar a celestia en una burbuja)… aajaja. Fue tan fácil que apenas valió la pena…

**Celestia:**

Que haces, suéltame ahora y tu castigo será menor

**Blue quiet 2:**

Callate ya, deja que hable, ahora escuchen ponys, pero más importante, tu azulito, si logras encontrarme tendrás a tu princesa, tienes hasta que caiga el sol, después nuestros cuerpos ya no podrán unirse y no recuperaras a la princesa, ah y por cierto lizzeth, le gustaste a ese perdedor. (Explosión de humo azul)….

**Twilight:**

Princesa celestia!... no… tenemos que encontrarla lo más pronto posible

**lizzeth:**

Si, vamos azul, habla donde llevarías a una princesa encerrada en una burbuja mágica?

**Blue quiet:**

Bueno, supongo que a algún lugar apartado…

**Rainvow dash:**

Esta cerca del bosque everfree. Yo los guiare

**Twilight**:

Ok, iremos tras el…

Y así galoparon por unos minutos hasta que llegaron donde estaba el blue quiet recostado en un árbol mientras celestia pateaba con ira la burbuja

**Blue quiet 2:**

Me encontraste muy rápido pero hiciste trampa, ahora es mi turno,

En eso un dragón paso volando lo suficientemente bajo para que el blue quiet malo saltara sobre él y consiguiera escapar...

**Twilight:**

Se escapa!

**Rainvow:**

No por mucho, (entonces ella voló rápidamente hacia el blue quiet malo y cuando intento tirarlo del dragón simple mente lo atravesó)… pero qué?!

**Twilight:**

Ya sé que paso, el solo es tangible para su contraparte mientras aún se pueden unir

**Rainvow:**

En español por favor

**Twilight:**

Solo blue quiet puede tocar a blue quiet de echo asi se volverán 1 de nuevo,

**Blue quiet:**

Solo yo, entendido, (entonces empezó a galopar rápidamente)

**Lizzeth:**

(Que se acercaba volando)Pero bluequiet el vuela sobre un dragón, no lo alcanzaras!

**Blue quiet:**

Pero no vuelo, galopar es lo único que puedo hacer

Entonces el Pegaso se acercó al suelo mientras aun volaba para ponerse debajo de blue quiet y levantarlo para hacerlo alcanzar al dragón,

**Blue quien:**

Wok, cuando no olvidas tus alas sorprendes

**Lizbeth**:

He, gracias, pero pon atención, cuando logre acercarme tú te lanzas sobre el otro tú, si la burbuja desaparece yo atrapare a celestia,

**Blue quiet:**

Ok, cuidado (usando su escudo mágico) el dragón puede tirarte con su cola,

**Lizzeth:**

Como lo hiciste si el otro tu dijo que aún no podía

**Blue quiet:**

Somos diferentes en mucho, (saltando para caer sobre el otro blue quiet)

Entonces los dos blue quiet cayeron al suelo levantando polvo

**Twilight:**

Se supone que haora vuelven a ser uno, blue quiet?

**Blue quiet 1:**

Pero qué?!

**Blue quiet 2:**

Crees que lo pondría tan fácil? No lo creo, (empujando fuerte al otro) cubrir mi cuerpo con magia… queda claro quién es el listo aquí…

**Lizzeth:**

(Golpeándolo con sus patas delanteras mientras vuela) y a quien estamos ayudando.

**Blue quiet:**

Es una pena que tú seas parte mía, pero ahora vuelves a mí… levantando su casco delantero para tocarlo…

**Blue quiet 2:**

NOOOO, (lanzando un rayo)

**Blue quiet:**

(Creando un escudo mágico)

**Blue quiet 2:**

Esto es inútil, somos igual de fuertes, pero el ágil soy yo (lanzando un rayo más fuerte hacia lizzeth)

**Blue quiet:**

NOOO… (creando escudo mas grande)…vamos lizzeth, escapa, yo lo cansare

**Twilight:**

No puedo tocarlo pero si ayudarte, (creando otro escudo)… ahora atrapalo

**Blue quiet:**

Ok (quitando su escudo)…argh…

**Twilight:**

Mi magia tampoco puede tocarlo…eso significa que él tampoco puede... dijiste que eras mejor usando tu magia en la música y estamos en un bosque con mucha madera

**Blue quiet:**

Si, (creando contrabajos)…listo

**Blue quiet 2:**

Ho no, tocaras música hasta aburrirme…

**Blue quiet:**

Si, te hare dormir, (lanzándolos pesados instrumentos…)

**Blue quiet 2:**

Aaaaargh…no puedo…me… me rindo…

**Blue quiet:**

(Encerrándolo en una burbuja de magia) no lo creo… (Uniéndose a él liberando un humo azul que era notorio con la caída del sol que celestia bajaba ahora que habia conseguido salir de su prisión)

**Twilight:**

Blue quiet?

**Blue quiet:**

Uno solo de nuevo… (Cayendo desmayado)

Ahora en el castillo de la princesa twilight blue quiet era despertado con una rebanada de pastel en un plato que sostenia pinkie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Pinkie:**

Wow, por fin despertaste, tú estabas piu puaaa, paoaaa…. Y el otro, oaaao piaasio

**Dash:**

Si, y luego tu haciendo con magia esas cosas y luego cuando lo golpeaste con ellas fue increíble…

**Blue quiet:**

(Tomando el pastel con su magia) gracias, supongo?

**Twilight:**

Ahora que estas consiente quería decirte que ayer fuiste muy sorprendente, peleando con alguien de tu misma fuerza y aun asi ganaste,

**Celestia:**

(Agachándose para poder entrar en la puerta) has demostrado una fuerza que solo he visto en otros 3 ponys, también demostraste que serás el mejor guardia que canterlot haya recibido.

**Blue quiet:**

Gracias princesa,

**Rarity:**

Solo quiero felicitarte cariño, fuiste muy sorprendente y note que los contrabajos que creaste aunque los hiciste rápido eran preciosos.

**Applejack:**

Eres sorprendente compañero, cuando sea la temporada puedes ir a mi granja y te daré todas las manzanas que quieras

**Spike:**

Me entere apenas hace unas horas, (acercándose a blue quiet) no vi nada pero de todas formas sé que estuviste impresionante (susurrando a la oreja de blue quiet) y rarity es mía, y ya lo sabes

**Blue quiet;**

Ok?

**Fluttershy:**

Por fin recupere a ángel, perdón blue quiet, no fue mi intención que te tocara el hechizo de twilight

**Blue quiet:**

Na, no hay problema, sin eso no hubiera visto que puedo hacer… y ahora, me gustaría ir a buscar a lizzeth para decirle que estoy bien

Aun mareado por tanto esfuerzo el consiguió llegar a sugarcube corner..

**Blue quiet:**

Hola, ya estoy bien y también traje mi guitarra, estas disponi(interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo)

**Lizzeth**

Muchas, muchas gracias por protegerme del otro tu..

**Blue quiet:**

Pero si…(sabiendo que de echo si el rayo la alcanzaba no le haría nada) de nada,

**Lizzeth:**

Y hay una forma en la que te pueda agradecer?

**Blue quiet:**

Bueno ahora que recuerdo el otro yo mención que me gustabas, quieres ser mi(volviendo a interrumpir)

**Lizzeth:**

Si si si si si si…(abrazándolo mientras volaba dando vueltas)…

**Blue quiet:**

Entonces te parece bien ir a sugarcube corner?

**Lizzeth:**

Si, vamos…

_**Pequeña aclaración el capítulo pasado es la continuación de este, pero tenía q revisarlo y no lo subí antes**_


End file.
